Shadow the Hedgehog (Prime Mobius)
Shadow the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of Lost. He is an anthropomorphic black and red male hedgehog who is immortal and wields the power of Chaos Energy. In beta phases, he was known as Project: Shadow. Appearance Shadow takes the appearance of a tall black and red furred Mobian hedgehog with uptight quills and one lining his back. He also has crimson eyes and small red tufts around his eyeballs. His attire is limited to white gloves lined with two gold Inhibitor Rings and rocket shoes on his feet with more rings lined his ankles. He has a small tail and a small piece of white fur on his upper chest. Personality Shadow comes across as both cold and blunt, not being afraid to voice his opinion nor caring about others' reactions to said opinions. He also doesn't seem to care about others' lives and only does when they have earned his trust or when he sees them as an ally or a friend. He is also a lone wolf and prefers handling missions solo or with Maria only. He is violent and brutal in battle, often seemingly unstoppable and merciless towards his foes, namely Infinite, who he despises more than anyone else in the entire universe. To this extent, all he really cares about is destroying his foes and getting missions done as simply as possible. Despite this, he does have a softer side and truly cares about Maria and his other allies Estyn, Lara-Za, and Volt. He also opens his heart to Sonic after Infinite kidnaps him a second time and almost kills him in Aeon's realm, and goes out of his way to help him overcome the psychological damage inflicted on him by Infinite and the Eggman Empire. While with Sonic, he becomes a personal bodyguard and will go out of his way to defend him no matter what. He is much softer with Sonic and opens up much more with him than any other character, even Maria. After realizing he actually loves Sonic, he becomes a much more emotive person, but also more yandere in his actions. While sometimes paranoid for Sonic's safety, he learns to trust him and also place responsibility in his hands. When angered, his violent nature is amplified to that of a serial killer standard, often letting his rage get the better of him and a third party is required to calm him down. He is notably more emotionally unstable in these moments and is prone to shouting, swearing, reckless behaviour and being much more hostile towards his friends and those he cares about, but he won't ever harm them and will snap back to his senses if he is about to. History Shadow started out as "Project: Shadow", a project designed by Professor Gerald Robotnik to cure his dying granddaughter, Maria (who was human at the time) who was suffering from a rare form of NIDS at the time and no cures thus far had worked on her. Unknown to him, he had DNA taken from an alien race called the Black Arms (which would come back to haunt him later in Rings of Dagmar). Despite his ability to cure most illnesses using only millimetres of his blood, he was unable to cure Maria and, out of heartbreak, Gerald attempted to terminate Shadow through electrocution, but is stopped by Maria who saw Shadow as a close friend. Moved, Gerald agrees to keep Shadow alive and as a companion for Maria while also stabilizing her when she became ill with curable illnesses. Eventually, GUN saw the project as dangerous due to finding out about the DNA deal through a GUN member disguised as one of the ARK's leading scientists. They eventually raided the ARK and killed all those involved, including Maria, who sent Shadow down to Mobius while making him promise to protect the planet. However, Gerald, having been arrested and about to be executed, escaped capture and altered the now in-status Shadow's memories for him to avenge Maria and carry out his revenge should he ever reawaken. 50 years later, Shadow was awakened by Eggman, Gerald's grandson (and Maria's cousin) and is used to gather the 7 Chaos Emeralds to power the Eclipse Cannon in order to destroy the moon, but Shadow took it one step further and threatened Mobius itself (which was the next step of Eggman's plan but it would be an empty threat so he could build his amusement park unchallenged). He was stopped by Sonic and Rouge, who showed him his false memories and Maria's true wish. Remembering this, Shadow then sacrificed his life to save everyone when the ARK began heading into Mobius's atmosphere thanks to Gerald's tampering and because of the Biolizard's merging with the ARK itself. Shadow was found months later by Rouge during a showdown with Metal Sonic and had lost the majority of his memories, with most being recovered at the beginning of Lost. He battled Team Sonic, unaware of his past alliance with them and successfully helped subdue Metal. He later challenged Sonic directly to many races and battles, but the two were too evenly matched. 3 months before Lost and Eggman's takeover, Shadow, during a solo intel mission in the Mystic Jungle, met a mercenary jackal, who would later become Infinite, before effortlessly defeated him and hitting him into a pillar. Showing disgust, Shadow teleported away, unaware that his actions led to Infinite suffering a psychotic meltdown and him binding his very soul to the Phantom Ruby, a jewel Eggman had found only days earlier and that Infinite had expressed desire of wielding before. Powers and Weapons * [[Soul Armour|'Soul Armour']]: Shadow's "Chaos Armour" enhances his speed, chaoskinetic abilties and overall boosts his physical stats. * Chaoskinesis: Shadow is acute with the Chaos Force, and can wield guns, cannons, spears of energy as well as create blasts from nowhere. ''' * '''Gunslinger Skills: Shadow is capable of shooting a wide variety of guns of all different styles. * Motor Skills: Shadow has high knowledge of vehicles and can pilot almost anything. Motorcycles are his specialty. * Above-Average Stats: Shadow is an extremely powerful individual, rivaling the strength and raw power of most foes. * Immortality: He is called the "Ultimate Life Form" due to his immortality and his ability to never age or die through natural causes, though he is still able to bleed and die through injury like other Mobians. * Cure: Shadow's blood is capable of healing most non-fatal diseases and his tears are capable of resurrection if his bond is strong enough with the individual. * Supersonic Speeds: His rocket shoes can make "skate-run" at near-Sonic speeds, allowing him to keep up, and sometimes run faster than Sonic. * Inhibitors: Most of his energy comes from his golden inhibitor rings. When taken off, he is a walking dynamo of Chaos energy power. Weaknesses * Shadow's Chaos Energy depletes over time. Long time of usage usually results in exhaustion. * Shadow is capable of bleeding to death quicker than mortals due to a glitch in his programming. * Using his blood to cure others usually results in him fainting. * Shadow has an innate fear of needles and scientific environments. He also becomes highly unstable if Sonic is in peril, which means he is more vulnerable in this state. Category:Characters Category:Heroes